Many of life's activities are heavily influenced by the temperature. Heretofore, hard-wired digital thermometers, such as the model IOTA1 and the model IOTA2 commercially available from TREND Industries, Inc., or the Electronic Weather Station With Alarm Clock, commercially available from CATHAY PACIFIC, measure temperature by a hard-wired probe, and display the measured temperature on an associated display. Such hard-wired digital thermometers, however, need to be placed within inches or feet of the environment to be measured. This can be inconvenient, as this type of digital thermometer is not placed where it is most accessible and likely to be needed (e.g., next to a bed, on a desk, etc.), but where it must be placed to work.
Wireless (RF) digital thermometers, such as the model "7055" Wireless Weather Station With Radio Controlled Clock, commercially available from Europe Supplies, Ltd., measure temperature by a remote wireless temperature station and display the measured temperature on a display associated with a base station. Although in principle such transmitters may be remotely located to the base, environmental noise sources have generally limited their practical range and have given rise to erroneous telemetry and lack of operator confidence. And if more than one location needs to be monitored, another such RF transmitter and base pair needs to be provided for every location to be measured. Not only has this resulted in increased overall costs, and undesirable multiplication of base stations, but the utility of such transmitter/base pairs has further been limited by contention-induced interference as transmissions from the multiple transmitters collide at each base station.
Moreover, both the hard-wired and RF temperature thermometers heretofore have had their utility limited by probe placement difficulties, whenever locations that are other than directly exposed and in the open are to be monitored.